Green Lantern's Light
by Coral Skipper
Summary: Ten Years after Voldemort's defeat, Harry is feeling listless having already peaked at a young age. Little does he know that across the ocean, events will happen that change his life. Crossover with Green Lantern.


Green Lantern's Might

Chapter 1: A New beginning

Disclaimer: I own Neither Green Lantern, nor Harry Potter, though I'd love to write in Continuity Green Lantern stories at some point, or, preferably, edit them for DC.

Authors Notes: This is an idea that I've had in my mind for a bit. I'm American, and I speak like one, so if a Brit can point out any speech patterns or slang that just don't feel natural please let me know. Also, I have no patience for proof reading or beta reading this, so if you want the job please let me know. In Reviews, I'm particularly interested in how much I should have expanded the introduction to the Green Lanterns or not. It's a difficult thing between how much is enough exposition, and how much is too much.

**London**

It had been ten years since the defeat of Voldemort, yet Harry Potter was not a happy individual. Certainly it would be unfair to say that the young man was unhappy, as he had a good job with the Aurors, good friends, and enough money that he would never have to work if he so chose to do. Yet, as he looked down at his beer in some Pub in Muggle London, he acknowledged that he truly was not happy.

"Hey Harry, look at that bird over there. I think she's eying you, why don't you buy here a drink," Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley interjected, breaking Harry from his thoughts.

Harry made a polite cursory look at the woman before scowling, "Ron, remind me why I allowed you to drag me here?"

Ron smiled, "Because my wife would have nagged you until you came anyway and it was easier just agreeing."

Harry snorted, "Yes, that's it I didn't want to deal with Hermione's nagging. You'd have thought she would have gotten better since we graduated, but she only got," he paused then smirked before continuing, "must be married life getting to her."

Ron shrugged, "Probably, but in this case I think she was right. You need to get out of your house, or else you'll go even more crazy then you are already. Seriously, you've been in a state of constant depression since Voldemort died, and that's not even counting your love life. Mate, you've been on all of four dates since we graduated, and three of those were with my sister," under his breath he muttered "Never did understand why things didn't work out between you two."

"Ron, things didn't work out between us for the same reason that I've never been able to get into any sort of relationship, she viewed me more as the "boy-who-lived" then Harry Potter. I'm really not sure why Hermione doesn't appreciate that fact, as smart as she is," Harry said bitterly.

To Harry's annoyance this only brought a smile to Ron's face "Really Harry, you shouldn't underestimate Hermione. I would have chosen a wizarding pub, but she insisted it had to be a muggle pub, probably for that reason."

Harry quickly finished his beer, and then chugged another, his fifth of the night before he said anything again.

"Ron, you don't get it. I don't bloody want a relationship, right now. Dammit, it wasn't supposed to be like this, mate. I defeated Voldemort, then I should have been happy. Christ, I didn't think I'd be this bloody lost without the bugger, but I am. Yeah, I do good work with the Aurors, but it isn't the same as having such a purpose like I did when he was alive."

Ron, not knowing what to say, took the intelligent route and merely stayed quite, while across the ocean a war was going on that would affect Harry's life in ways he would never imagine.

**New York, New York**

To say it was chaos, would be polite. All around a small, two block portion of New York, beings were killing and being killed. Green and Yellow lights filled the sky, representing willpower and fear. For a period it, looked like horrifying beings using the rights that shot out yellow light constructs would win against the heroic beings using green constructs. Each time a member of each group was killed, it's ring would go to its home sector and find a suitable replacement

It was the Sinestro Corps War, and it had finally been brought to Earth. The fear powered Sinestro Corps were lead by the ex-Green Lantern Sinestro, and they had decided to bring fear throughout the multiverse, unsurprisingly the only way to do that was to attack the multiverse at its center: Earth. The superheroes of Earth, along with a large portion of the Green Lantern Corps, the willpower powered, cops of the Universe were hellbent on stopping them, which brings us back to New York.

"Hey ugly, get off of my damn planet!" Green Lantern Guy Gardner of Earth, yelled as he cut off the ring hand of a member of the Sinestro Corps that looked like a humanoid elephant, before moving to his next attack.

"Gardner, why the hell arn't you using lethal force," Fellow Green Lantern Laira screamed at him.

"The moment I need to kill do my job against these chumps is the moment that I no longer call myself a true Green Lantern," Gardner arrogantly said, reflecting the belief of all four of Earth's Green Lanterns.

So the battle raged, and the Green Lanterns had to deal with a twisted version of Superman, Superman Prime, using all of their willpower to contain him. It was working, there was no doubt that he was getting weaker, but he had enough strength for one final act of defiance. Superman Prime shot his heat vision and decapitated Guy Gardner.

"Guy! You son of a bitch!" shouted Jon Stewart, Guy Gardner's partner as he channeled yet more willpower through his ring to defeat Prime.

Meanwhile Guy Gardner's Ring did what it was programmed to do: Find a suitable replacement. Perhaps it was this particular ring, or it was the influence of the Earthmen on the rings as a whole, but this ring did not merely search for the closest individual who fit the requirements of being a Green Lantern, it searched for the best one on the planet. In a moment the ring knew which one of the six billion people on Earth that it belonged to, and shot across the Atlantic Ocean.

**London**

Harry Potter was blasted. When he had confessed how he felt about his life to Ron, he was only slightly drunk compared to his current state. As such, it is probably not surprising that when he saw a green ring fly to him and put itself on his finger his initial reaction was: "Dear God, I'm bloody hallucinating. Ron, lesh get home."

"Harry Potter of Earth, You have the ability to overcome great fear, and have been chosen to become a member of the Green Lantern Corps," the ring said and then burned the alcohol out of his system.

"What the Hell? Green Lantern Corps? What are they?"

"You have not heard of the Green Lanterns? Considering the nature of Earth, I had not thought that anyone was ignorant of them considering the war going on in New York and Coast City, and the original destruction of Coast City. Very well, I shall inform you of them," the Ring told the young wizard in an exasperated voice, as apparently some of it's former owner's personality had actually rubbed off on the ring.

When the ring finished explaining a tired Harry merely turned to Ron and muttered, "I really hate how bloody insular the wizarding community of England. We're the only ones in the bloody world who can remain so ignorant of the rest of it."

Ron actually looked relieved "Well glad you're okay there mate, that ring got on your finger and you zoned for a good half hour, I was scared. As for your complaint, why should we pay attention to the rest of the world. Not like they've bloody done much for us."

"Isn't that the type of attitude that we fought Voldemort to stop mate?" Harry asked sadly, before smiling, "Tell Hermione I'm going to be fine. Right now I need to do something in America, but first. Ring, how do I officially become a Green Lantern?"

"Harry Potter, reach out with your left hand and thing about a battery," Harry did so and was holding a green lamp, "Very good, now put the ring into the battery and recite the oath. If I have chosen correctly, you should know it in your heart."

Harry did as instructed and then, with the entire pub mesmerized loudly and proudly recited the oath "_In brightest day, in blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight_

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power...Green Lantern's light!"_

In a flash of green, Harry's muggle clothing was replaced by loose fitting, green combat robes, complete with a cowl that hid both his scar and his face. Of course, the transformation was more than that, as Ron could clearly tell. Where even an hour ago stood a young man who had already peaked, and was merely going through the motions of life, the person who stood in front of him was the Harry that they had all expected to emerge upon Voldemort's death: Young, happy, and full of purpose.

Harry smiled at Ron and then used the ring to create a broom to speed off to New York and his new life as a Green Lantern of the planet that had produced the greatest of them.


End file.
